Typhoon of Romance
by Hero-Hero
Summary: It's a nice day today in Japan, so he decides to invite his friend Italy over. Unfortunately, while he comes over to visit, a typhoon is reported causing the both of them to share a bed room as he stays over for the night. !I DO NOT own Hetalia!
1. Chapter 1

Typhoon of Romance

Chapter 1

It was warm today, I stood on my porch, and there was a pleasant wind that blew making the leaves among the trees rustle. I could hear the gentle sound of the wind chime ringing beside me, as I walked toward the small pond in my backyard. The small fish were enjoying the nice weather too it seemed, it would be a nice day for myself to catch up on some manga since I have been so busy with my work lately. I walked to my room pulling out a few books, and then I went to the kitchen to make myself some tea, such a soothing scent as always.

I sat along the porch edge and started reading while calmly drinking my tea, everything was so peaceful, and it seemed a bit too perfect. It was almost scary how perfect it was, but I paid no mind to it. As half the day passed I finished reading all of my manga, I would have to go to the store later and get some more. I played a few video games then got bored of them; I turned off my Wii as I looked for something else to do with my time. I haven't called Italy over in a long while, so I guess it would hurt to ask. Italy is a very strange but very happy country, he's a nice person to talk to, and we both had an appreciation for art and food. It was always fun to cook with Italy, even if he was a little more into physical contact then I was, but you still respected him as a friend. I picked up the phone and called him over, and he excitedly accepted my invitation.

I cleaned the house a little bit and put out a tea set on the table, as I waited for his arrival, I turned on the TV then listened to the weather. "There may be a chance of a typhoon later this evening, I would suggest staying indoors after dinner just in case" I glared at the TV slightly, I knew something would happen. I knew that this Typhoon wouldn't be as bad as a few others; typhoons are quite common in Japan. I hope Italy doesn't mind spending the night, it's not like he can just turn around while in mid flight. Just as I was about to call Italy's cell, the door swung open catching me off guard as Italy tackled me onto the floor. "Ciao~ Japan!" He gave me one of those heartwarming smiles so I couldn't get mad at him. This wasn't the first time that he did this either, so I should have just expected this anyway. "Ohio Italy-san…" I greeted, trying to gently escape from Italy's tight hug "I was about to call you"

"Oh, what for?" He asked.

"Apparently there is a storm this evening, so I hope you don't mind spending the night?" I felt slightly bad about asking but, there wasn't much of a choice.  
"Oh, I would love to spend the night! I don't mind! All the flights back are cancelled anyway, so I couldn't go back even if I wanted to"  
"Ahh I see, well please make yourself comfortable. Would you like some tea?"  
"Yes please! Ah, I brought some tea with me from my house, would you like to try it?" he asked  
"Yes, I would very much like to try it" I smiled as I gently took the tea bag from his hands then walked to the kitchen to prepare it.  
It didn't take long since the water was already quite hot. I walked over to the table with the teapot in my hands; I slowly poured the tea in each of our cups, and then placed the pot in the center of the table. I sat beside Italy taking the cup in my hand smelling the wonderful aroma coming from the tea. I took a sip and hummed from the feeling of the soothing taste in my mouth, I eagerly drank the rest of the tea along with Italy who I assumed also enjoyed the taste. "This tea is very good, what is it called?" I asked  
Italy smiled and whispered into my ear what the name of the tea was. "B-but I-Italy-san! That's such an expensive tea!"  
He giggled at my reaction "its ok Japan, you're my best friend and I know you like tea, so I thought it was worth it"  
"A-arigato…. ummmm if there's anything you need of me, please don't hesitate to ask…." This was a very difficult tea to get, so I need to pay him back somehow.

"Hmm… I know!" He said excitedly  
"Oh, what is it then, Italy-san?" I asked  
A warm smile lit of his face, since it was Italy, I didn't expect his request to be a hard task…. or so I thought.  
"I want a kiss from you!" He said cheerfully  
I could only stare at him in shock, I suppose I could have predicted a request like this, but I was so absorbed into the moment that I didn't expect it in the slightest.

"W-where?" I asked  
"On the lips!" His face was brimming with happiness as he pointed his finger to his mouth.  
As I feared…. I don't even hug people, how can he expect me to kiss him all of the sudden?  
"uh-u-umm" I tried so hard to reply, but it's quite difficult.  
"Ah, you don't have to do it right now, just promise that you will kiss me someday" he smiled  
"H-hai" I sighed in relief. I was certainly not ready for such a physical advancement, I took a deep breath quietly to try and calm my heart.  
A strong gust of wind blew, across the porch; I let out an exasperated sigh and stood.  
"Gomenasai Italy-san, I have to prepare for the storm" I said apologetically  
"It's A-OK, Japan! I'll just say here"  
"Hai..." I said as I walked out of the room. I took off the wind chimes, closed and locked the doors, and I slightly boarded up the windows.  
By the time I finished the wind was quite strong, I picked up my cat, Tama and put him in my room along with my small dog. I walked back into the room where Italy was, and like he said, he stayed there...surprisingly.  
"…Italy-san?" He blinked then turned his head to face me.  
"I-in my room there are no windows so it's best to stay in there…" As strange as it is to let someone in my room, the safety of others is more important.

"Ok!" He smiled as he followed me to the room, I could hear his light footsteps behind me as I showed him the way. I slid the door open and allowed him to enter first, I followed him in, and then I closed and locked the door just in case the wind got to it.  
"I already prepared a futon for you Italy-san, I'm terribly sorry for all the trouble"  
"It's ok! I'm used to sleeping at Germany's house all the time, I'm glad I can stay at your house too!"  
"Ahhh, I see" Italy-san sure does stay away from home a lot, maybe it's because of his 'usually very angry' brother.  
A quiet thump snapped me out of my thoughts, I turned to look at my friend who was undressing, and already half naked!  
"I-Italy-san! What are you doing?!" I tried to keep my eyes at his face and nowhere else.  
"What do you mean? Oh yeah, I always sleep naked! Germany lets me sleep naked in his bed too!" Italy took the last of his clothes off as he finished his sentence.

"Ahh, v-very well then..." How does he expect me to sleep, knowing that he's in the nude…?  
I let out a quiet sigh and got myself comfortable in my futon, the room was silent and I could hear the loud gusts of wind coming from outside. As I was about to drift to sleep, *SNAP* *CRACK* I quickly sat up from the loud and sudden noise, I dashed to the bedroom door and opened it to see if there was any damage nearby. I could tell that a tree had fallen over and severely damaged the porch, but at least the tree didn't come crashing through the door, I sighed with relief quietly re-entered the bed room. I closed the door and locked it again, as I turned around-  
"JAPAAAAANNNN!" I was unexpectedly grabbed, the warm arms wrapped around my body, making me unable to push him away from reflex. "I-Italy-san? What's wrong?" Just as I had finished asking the question, my face turned bright red; I just remembered that Italy-san wasn't wearing any clothes… at all.

"I woke up and I saw that you weren't there! I thought the storm got you!" I gently patted Italy on the head. "I'm ok so there's no need to worry, I was just checking on the house"  
I pulled away from Italy slighted to look at his face, tears were streaming down his face, I couldn't help but smile as I wiped his tears away, I gazed into Italy's eyes; they shined like brilliant gold in the darkness. I didn't notice him lean closer to me, and before I knew it, my best friend captured my lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Typhoon of Romance - Chapter 2

I would be lying if I wasn't shocked by his sudden show of affection; I placed both of my hands on his chest. I was going to push him away, but my body was defeating my will, the only thing I could do was give in, but just as I was about to, he pulled away. His expression showed embarrassment and his cheeks were slightly flushed.

"S-sorry your probably tired haha…" He avoided eye contact with me as he made his way to his bed. I couldn't think of anything to say, I was quite surprised by his reaction after he pulled himself away from me. His expression was just so….cute, I shook the thought out of my head as I made my way to my futon. A few minutes passed and the wind started to roughen, a trembling voice broke the silence of the room

"H-hey, Japan?"

"What is it Italy-san?" He's been quiet for a long while; I was starting to get concerned since I knew he wasn't asleep.

"U-ummm c-c-can I…ummm..." I let out a quiet sigh, I know what he's going to ask, he usually snuggles with someone when he sleeps. Hospitality of your guests is always important but to be honest, I wonder if my body can handle the physical contact.

"Hai…you can" I glanced at Italy who jumped out of his futon as happy as can be, I quickly turned away wishing that he had at least left his pants on. Italy slid into my futon behind me, and wrapped his hands around my waist, holding me close. 'Friends don't do this kind of thing' I keep thinking to myself, I mean sure he was cute so it was hard to stay mad at him after he did such embarrassing things, but friends shouldn't kiss….. Especially like that.

His lips were so soft and I could feel his tongue along my bottom lip just before he pulled away, I wonder how it would have felt if I let his tongue in my mouth. My body started to react to my thoughts, and Italy was so close, it wasn't making my 'problem' any better. My eyes snapped open, I could feel Italy's hands movie across my chest and ghost over my nipples. I bit my lower lip to prevent myself from making any weird noises, his other hand calmly sliding down my thigh, he pushed himself closer to me and I felt his hot breath against my ear.

"Hey Japan, why are you hard?" I shut my eyes closed and held back a whimper as his hand moved from my thigh to my now quite hard member.

"Japanese robes are quite convenient, aren't they?" he jerked his hand upwards on my erection, unable to hold back a high pitched moan. I tightly grasped the sheets below me as he lazily moved his hand up and down my shaft. I could feel his hot breath on my neck; it was already so hard to breathe

"Aah….I-Italy-san... mmh!" Next thing I knew, I was on my back with Italy over top of me, his eyes staring right into mine, he wasn't smiling, he was serious about this.

"Japan please, I love you so much, I can hardly bare it" He looked as though he was on the verge of crying.

Why would he love me? I thought he would get bored of me so quickly, he looks like he has so much with fun with Germany then with me, it doesn't make sense. "Why do you love me?" I'm so confused about all of this.

"Because the first moment that I saw you, you were the most beautiful person that I have ever seen" His voice was soft and gentle, it was hard not to blush after hearing such a compliment.

"H-how can I be beautiful? I'm a man…." Men are not supposed to be beautiful; they are supposed to be strong and tough. The more I think about this, the more confused I am, I really don't understand his thinking.

"You are very beautiful!" Italy gave me a warm smile; he shifted his hand forward and lightly brushed it against my cheek. "Your skin is so smooth" he moves a few strands of hair out of my face" and your hair is so soft" He gazed deeply into my eyes; I could barely keep the eye contact, my face felt so hot. "And your eyes kind of remind me of meat balls hahaha" I let out a heavy sigh; pasta is always on his mind isn't it…

"But it's not only that, I also love your voice, your body, your gentle personality….and…" he moved his hand over my chest."I love your heart" He smiled

"How can you say such embarrassing things…with such ease?" I couldn't hold my eye contact and the heat was almost unbearable.

He came close and whispered in my ear "Because it's true" He wrapped his arms around my waist embracing me.

"I love you…. Kiku"

My eyes widened with shock, he said my name, my human name. I couldn't help but cry from those words; I wrapped my arms around him holding him even tighter as the tears kept streaming from my eyes.

"Feliciano…." Italy looked pulled back to look at me, and he smiled. "Kiku… can I?"

I smiled "…Hai" I reached my hands out cupping his face and I pulled him in for a kiss. I won't hold back my feelings anymore; I gently wrapped my arms around his neck as I melted into the kiss.

"Oh! Hold on one sec!" Italy said as he got up to look for something in his travel case. "Found it!" he pulled out something that I would assume is lube.

"You carry that around with you?" I asked. "haha yeah, big brother France always told me to carry something like this around just in case" I sighed, only Italy would take France's advice to heart, but right now I'm not complaining, since lube would be very necessary right now. "Ummm… Feli? You know how two men do it, right?" I'm a bit concerned about Italy's knowledge on this. "Yeah I know how! France taught me" Italy smiled making me relax a bit, but I didn't want to think about how he was taught, it would just disturb me.

"Y-you know too right, Kiku?"

"H-hai…" I replied as I began to take off my robe but, Italy stopped me. "Can I do it?" he asked, I nodded slowly.

He undid the sash then opened up the robe revealing all of my body to him; his eyes were darkening with lust as he scanned over my body.

"You're more beautiful than I thought you were, Kiku…" his voice deepened and there was a slight Italian accent.

I couldn't bring myself to look at him, I was making a weird face, it would be so embarrassing if he saw it.

"Kiku, look at me" I shook my head, there's no way that I could-

"Onegai... Kiku?" I froze, he used my own language against me, damn it.

I took a deep breath, and slowly turned my head to make eye contact. His eyes widened, and then I couldn't hold it anymore, so I turned my head away. I was expected some silly comment but-

"Kiku! You're so cute!" I turned to face him; he had a very warm smile on his face. Somehow I turned into an even deeper shade of red "I-I'm not c-cute!" I yelled back

"Haha, there's no need to be embarrassed~" he ran his hand along my inner thigh; I let out a quite yelp, then quickly covering my mouth with my hands.

He moved his hand gently on them "Don't cover your mouth; I want to hear your voice…"

"But, it's so embarrassing…"

"It's alright, I'm the only one that can hear you, okay?" Italy voice was so sweet and gentle.

"But….. It's embarrassing because it's you…" After saying such a thing, I could only cover my face with my hands. I felt warms hands gently grab my wrists, he pulled my hands away and then his lips met mine once again.

When he released, I gasped for air, Italy took that opportunity to slide his tongue inside. I moaned as my mouth began to be assaulted by the strong, wet muscle as it left no place untouched. He interlocked his fingers with mine as he held my hands to the floor, I was unable to move. I didn't want to move anyway, it felt so good "Feli….. Hurry up"

He chuckled as he smiled and pulled away "got it!" He grabbed the bottle of lube that was beside them, he flicked the lid open pouring the substance onto his fingers. "Kiku, can you spread your legs?"

I didn't really want to obey such a dirty command, but it was necessary, so I spread them slowly also lifting my legs up slightly. I felt as though I would die of embarrassment, as Italy spread them further apart, I could feel the tip of his finger rubbing my entrance.

"Kiku, are you ready?" I gulped, I was so nervous but I nodded anyway hoping that I would be able to relax soon. His finger slowly slipped inside me, it was a very uncomfortable feeling, I gripped the bet sheets trying to move as less as possible, I don't to cause any more difficulty then necessary. Oh, but I was making such weird noises, and they wouldn't stop coming out. He added another finger, it was starting to hurt a little but it felt a bit good too strangely, I let out a strangled gasp as he added the third finger. Before I could expect what could happen next, he found my prostate "Aaahhh!" I quickly covered my mouth, but even as I tried to do that it was ineffective as I was unable to stop the loud moans from escaping my lips as he continued to abuse my prostate.

"Feli... aahh! P-please!" my legs trembled from the pleasure coursing through my body. "Oh, sorry!" He slowly removed his fingers from the now loosened ring of muscle, picked up the lube dripping more of the substance on his hand then rubbing it on his now quite hard erection. "I'm going in, ok?" I could only nod and hope that it didn't hurt too much. "Kiku…." He leaned forward gently kissing my lips; I wrapped my arms and legs around him as I could feel his hard member push through my tight entrance. It hurt, but I already knew that it would, I tightly grasped onto Italy's shoulders trying to get used to the unfamiliar sensation. I mustered all the strength that I could, I wove my fingers through his soft brown hair and then I leaned close and told him that he could start moving. It hurt a lot but I had to wait for Italy to hit that sweet spot that would drive me crazy. "AAHH!" My eyed shot open and my head flew back as Italy's member directly struck its target. Every time he hit it, I ended up nearly screaming from the pleasure "Feli! Aaah!"

"Ngh...K-Kiku…ahh" He thrusted harder and faster, it was like a typhoon of pleasure, I felt as though I was about to explode from it. "Feli! Ahh! I'm g-going to-" I was cut off by his lips, with his tongue swirling around mine. Then with one final thrust, a lustful cry came out of me as I released all over myself. I became limp as I entered the afterglow, Italy thrusted in a few more times; I let out a satisfied sigh as I could feel Feli's fluids shoot deep inside of me. He collapsed on top of me breathing heavily, a few minutes past and the afterglow was over with. He sat up shaking slightly "Did it feel good?" he asked cheerfully

"Hai, if felt really good" I smiled

"Hey Kiku, Do you love me?"

I blinked a few times "I didn't tell you?"

"Eh? No, you didn't"

"Ahhh….." I was silent for a moment, trying to push back the blush that was growing on my cheeks "Hai….. Ti amo, Feliciano"

At that moment I have never seen him look so happy in my entire life; he quickly wrapped his arms around me "Ti amo Kiku! Ti amo! Haha!"

I slid my hands onto his back and we embraced each other and before we knew it, we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

I woke up with a slight throbbing pain in my back, and I looked at the sleeping Italian beside me realizing that it wasn't a dream. I smiled and leaned down to kiss him on the cheek before I got dressed and left the room, I completely forgot about the storm last night. I walked around and the only serious damage was just the tree that fell over in the back yard, it was quite rotten, I knew I should have removed it last week….I sighed with relief knowing that the pond fish were ok. I walked into the kitchen to make breakfast for myself and my guest, by the time I got to the kitchen, Italy was already there making something, and he was fully clothed, what a relief. "Ah, F-Feliciano you don't have to do that" He looked at me with a warm smile "Ahh Kiku! Good morning! I wanted to cook anyway so it's fine" I walked slowly walked to him and tugged lightly on his sleeve. "What is it?" I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him down for a light kiss. He looked shocked and confused "Eto….for the tea, you wanted a kiss….." I light blush grew on his cheeks….. Then he tackled me to the floor "VEE! ~ I love you Kiku!" He locked his lips with mine then kissed my cheek. "Hey Kiku, can you come over to my house next time you have a storm?"

I smiled "Hai, I will"

"Yay!" he pulled me in for a tight hug.

As I lay on the floor being embraced by my Italian lover, I realized that I would be coming to his house a lot since it is typhoon season right now. I won't mind though, because there is nothing better than being beside the one you love.

-The End-

Translations:

Hai Yes

Onegai Please

Ti Amo I love you

sorry for the lovey-dovey smushy stuff lol

this is pretty much my first fan fiction, i hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
